Power over power
by Eraol
Summary: Thoughts and stuff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

- Good me: You don't own Escaflowne or Ryuugekitai or Dilandau…

- Bad me: No! Sunrise trixt us! My precioussssssssss…

- Good me: But Sunrise loves us, they look after us….

- Bad me: They have our preciousssssss….Dolum, Dolum…

- Good me: No, no, no…Go away…Yes! We'll let Dilandau decide…he,he…

Really, I don't own them, snif, snif…

                                                       Power over power

''The same old routine every day…'' Gatti thought as his footsteps banged on the steel floor of Vione's corridors. ''No action in weeks…Just old, dull drills…WHAT THE HELL?!'' His mind suddenly screamed when he saw Dalet dragging himself down the hall obviously drained from another party he sneaked out to last night, Shesta following him in a slightly better state.

- Shesta! Dalet! He yelled

''Mr. joykiller, again! Shit…'' Shesta thought. ''What kind of lithany are we going to get this time?'' Dalet wondered.

- Are you two completely out of your mind?! Gatti raged

- C'mon, Gatti! We were going to invite you too, but you looked kinda busy so…

- Enough of your sarcasm, Shesta! I'm deadly serious! What if Dilandau-sama walked up?

- Chill out, G-kun! Dalet threw his arm around Gatti's neck casually. Being so nervous isn't healthy, anyways, he probably wouldn't even notice…

- Sure, if he lost eye-sight during the night! Gatti panicked again, removing Dalet's arm.

- I'll tell you what, we'll get ready for the morning drills and you'll keep this our little secret, all right? Shesta offered. He always knew how to calm the second.

- All right. But you know going out is forbidden this month, so…

- DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! Dalet and Shesta finished and continued down the hall.

''They must take me for quite a fool. Damn, maybe they're right. I just HAD to be the second in command. Not that I don't like it, I'd still die for the position. It's just that feeling of pressure, threat hanging over me all the time. Constant fear of loosing everything I've worked for. Loosing Dilandau-sama's trust, that's what I fear the most. Being ''unperfect'' for him. At first, we all respected him, as anyone would, I guess out of fear…But, later…It became like an obsession, desire to be perfect for him, to die for him and him only. No Empire. No Emperor. Just Dilandau-sama. That's what makes us all the same, althought we're all very different as persons. Shesta and Miguel are terribly immature. They rush out to fight because of the fight itself, not even thinking of it, just enjoying the ride while it lasts…Dalet is one of those persons you'd describe as easy-going. I'd say he's a fluid. You know what I mean. Peaceful and calm until taken to the fight. That's when he becomes like a stormy sea or oil on fire or something like that. And then, there's Guimel. Quite a puzzle. Well raised, rich, gentleman, adored by women, admired by men, yet a ''personal person'' as I call him. He doesn't talk much, but he's surprisingly gentle considering he's a cold-blooded professional killer like all of us. And Viole. Our little boy. He's just like a baby, naive and untainted by filthy world outside, far from the discipline the military offers. I have a feeling he's never been ''in the middle'', always extreme in all his feelings. It's black, or it's white, no layers… I'd die for them, I sware…Each one…No hesistation…We're like this machine that functions perfect together, like the mosaic…Or the diamonds in a necklace. And He's the one that made us fit in it, the one that took us unbrushed, unpolished, and made us shine…Made everyone respect us, shake when they see our uniforms and bend their heads if they accidentally meet our gaze. We have the absolute power over the common mortals, in Zaibach and everywhere we put our feet on. It was fun at first, being able to walk down the city picking up any woman we wanted, taking whatever our hearts desired…Then it became just another routine…Sariku…I think that was the name. She was the first woman ever to say no to a Ryuugekitai, to me. I remember slapping that little bitch. Shesta's eyes almost fell out. That's when they started taking me serious… And I was drunk, or something…I arranged the punishment for that outrage. Physical work on Vione and mining for her family… The first punishment I ever wrote… She kept me amused for a few months. Then, I got boring as usual…Now, she's so drained nobody would want to touch her, anyways…''

- Gatti-san! Viole's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

- What is it? He asked patiently.

- Dilandau-sama is in the hangar, looking for you.

- Shit! I'm late! Gatti ran towards the hangar, almost barging through the door and instantly dropping to his knee.

- So, you've decided to make an appearence, Gatti? He heard the voice of his commander, who watched outside the window, not turnig his face towards him.

- Hai, Dilandau-sama! Forgive me, Sir! ''Please, just slap me! Not the fist!''

His thoughts weren't granted. The fist flew towards his face, red glove making contact with the skin of his cheek, the force of the impact penetrating to his cheekbone. His head tilted to the left, instantly returning to her position, while the two lines of  white teeth crashed against each-other, transforming the power to a feeling, pain so familliar to his nervs. Dilandau smirked. He loved that feeling of absolute power. Too bad it lasted so short. It would always abandon him and return him to that passivness of reality.

- You are forgiven, my Gatti.

I'm thinking about making this longer fic, with more Slayers involved. It'll probably be based on their thoughts or emotions. I'm opened for every suggestion coming from Dilandau and Ryuugekitai fan or whoever has an idea to improve my writing….


	2. Proclivity to burn

Chapter II: Proclivity to burn 

- You know what is the most tragic about Gatti-san? Shesta asked

- Hm, though one, like, everything? Dallet mocked

- I mean, really! The way he's so goddamn under control! It's absolutely frustrating to see him waste his talent by bonding that rage inside with constant reasoning!

- Getting deep, Shesta?

- Go to hell! You just can't have a normal conversation, ha?

- Sorry, Shes but I have better things to do than discussing Gatti's tragical nature. It's what he is, I can't imagine him differently, not that I even want to imagine him. Not after those chicks we met last night. I'm going to be blissfully satisfied today, no dramas.

- Know what? I'll go hit the showers. Shesta said and closed the wooden door that connected their room with the Vione corridors.

He passed the rooms of his comrades and the one of his captain. ''I wonder what's like in there? Probably red and black…as he likes it. Ascetic. No plants. No pictures. I feel I know him so well…Yeah, right. If you know him so well, why don't you forsee when he's going to slap you, you jackass? Am I dum or what? Like anyone is too good to get to know him!… It's so frustrating to be held in this flying fortress for days. No battle, no blood, no fire… just boredom…It made Dilandau-sama edgy, myself too.'' Shesta entered the shower-room and started to undress. The skin, hidden under the leather uniform, became paler with every day and Chesta felt the great urge to speed that process. Just because it meant one day closer to the battle. He turned the pipe and saw the small drops of water asperse when meeting the marble floor. ''So like fire, yet so different. They antagonize, they coexist, they merge, they die…'' Water met his skin and relaxed his tensed muscles, transmuting the falling force of an inorganic matter to a relaxation. As if the water itself became solid, enveloping his body in its warm embrace, creating the thermic shield around him. ''Like people. You know how you think you know the people around you. Families and stuff. They teach you to love them and respect them. That's like fire and water. Unmergeable. Respect they want is not respectful at all. I call it loyalty. And that thing called love? Well, it gets lost along the way… The military is like that at first. Gives you illusions and then messes you up with your own desires. And it would have happened if there wasn't for Dilandau-sama. He made it surpass its original cause. We aren't in the military service. It is in ours. That's what makes me want to fight. He makes me prove myself every time all over again. No credits from the past, no tapping on the shoulder or false promises. Just unending battle for the honor to fight next to him. To endure or to perish. It's not easy, but I don't want it to be easy. Easy things are almost always bad ones. What I don't earn, I don't appreciate. Like those girls from the last night. Jumping in our laps like whores. They probably were ones. If I didn't wear my uniform, I bet the things would be slightly different. Funny, that female psychology…I tend not to take it off…It spares time… How I miss my melef! If we could only pillage something! That desire for the crimson flames infected me from my Lord. Not that I mind. That feeling the fire gives me…Mmm…Like tasting your own blood…I used to do that before I joined Dilandau-sama. It was fullfilling me when I felt empty. Trapped under the illusion of politeness or good manners. Normal, expected, desired by everyone else but myself…The only problem was that it lasted too short. Every flood of fire in my veins that the taste of my oown blood produced couldn't last long enough…But, not anymore. If I had to wait for thousand years, I could. If it meant being in my Lord's unit…Well worth it…That higher meaning he attaches to everything he wants. Like that bastard Fanel that mared his face. That was his fatal mistake. He didn't mar my Lord's face. He mared fifteen proffesional killers that will enthusiastically lay their lifes down to capture him. Oh how we'll get him. And how glorious will the triumph of my Lord be…Like fire and water…And no water could extinguish the flames in our hearts. In my heart. Way to burned up inside to go back, now. Aren't I?'' Drops of water made their weary path through his skin, slowly drying off of his features. The body shined under the weak light that reflected from the water-drops, lasting long enough to die in the moment the skin made the slightest move or the delicate circulation of air made the drops continue their way down. He passed his hand over the golden strands of his hair, pulling them backwards and removing them out of the dark blue eyes.''Way to burned up…'' 

Hope you liked the second chapter…Thanks to everyone that read it and big thanks to Kory for rewiewing my fics:))))))))))))


	3. Enigma of a biscuit

Chapter III.: Enigma of a biscuit

Dalet threw himself on a leather chair in his room and opened a package he got three days ago. ''No hurry. It spoils all the fun.'' He slowly removed the laces and opened the card hidden under them.

«Dear son, happy birthday!»

''How convenient.''

«Your father is out of town for a while, so I decided to send you a gift even though he ordered me not to.»

''Thank you very much for having guts to send a birthday present to your only son, mum.''

«You know how he thinks about mothers spoiling their sons!»

''Aww! Heaven forbid you have your own oppinion on the matter!''

«I hope to see you soon. Love, mum.»

''Yeah, yeah. To bad I don't.'' He ripped the paper off and opened the box. ''A dagger. Great. As if I don't get one every year. Mmm…biscuits! Nanny remembered to put some in. '' He took a biscuit out of paper and slowly brought it to his lips, smell of chocolate inwading his nostrills. ''Best thing I could get right now. It smells like that old dress Nanny used to wear when I was young. Like her hands when she would wash my face. Or was it a soap? No, not the soap. There's no emotions in a soap. It was just endlessly white, round or rectangular, too perfect to be true. Pristine no matter what.'' He took a first bite. The biscuit cracked into small pieces under his teeth, enveloping them in sweet taste. He closed his eyes and focused on chewing. ''I wonder why I like this so much? It's obviously too sweet. Dilandau-sama would surely slap me for ruining my teeth like this. But, if I know it's not good, why do I still eat it? I don't enjoy the taste as half as much as the feeling. This was my rebellion. Little, childish, dirty rebellion…Feels so good to be wild once in a while. When not fighting…Then, I'm free. Like this, I 'm a fluid, like Gatti always says. It's good to be fluid. Things just seem to pass through you or near you, never staying inside, never causing an emotion…I never liked them anyways. Emotions, I mean. Like love and compassion and stuff. Yeah, it fulfills you for a while, and then what? Emptiness. It's better never to have them. Or at least avoid having them. The only feeling I respect and enjoy is anger. For it's not really an emotion. More like a state of mind. I never thought I'll have so much of it in me. Not until I joined the Ryuugekitai. My Lord thought me how to release it in a battle and still be able to return to an old me once the battle is finished. That puzzles the rest of them. Shesta once said I was a split-personality. Like he isn't! I guess that's the reason why we get along this well. Not just the two of us. As if Dilandau-sama chose us by some kind of special pattern, comparing the qualities each one has and merging us down. I always believed he'd be a great painter or something like that if he wasn't in the army. That order he creates makes me feel safe, even though I know I could die any day now. I still wouldn't regret it. Dying. Or eating the biscuit.''

Miguel banged the door while entering and Dalet lazily opened his eyes.

- Bothering me again, Lavariel? He snickered.

- You prick! Eating biscuits, and you didn't call me! Miguel jumped on his comrade and tried to grab the paper bag.

- You want it? Come and get it! Dalet punched him and lifted the bag above Miguel's head laughing like a maniac.

- You little…Miguel kicked his legs and Dalet ended up sitting on the floor, laughing even harder.

- Don't take me seriously, Miguel! It's a sugar shock!

Short and I hope ''sweet'';)


End file.
